My Little Tengus
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Randy wants to reveal his ninja identity to the fair princess. So he gets help from three magical birds and Kittie's Neemicon.
1. A New Adventure Hatches

Here is my new RCNGN fan story, do to the critical failure of Ninja Day Afternoon here's my new replacement... My Little Tengus.

PS: Some elements from Ninja Day Afternoon will be used for this story.

At Gym

Randy and Howard head to the gym lockers after a gruesome game of dodgeball.

Howard: Cunningham! It's unfair that we have be on the same team with Bucky and Julian...AGAINST BASH AND HIS CREW!

Randy: Look on the bright side Howard, at least no dodge balls were hit in our painful area.

*Howard and Randy shake with fear and disgust*

Howard: Thank Cheese! That didn't happen.

*Randy opens his gym locker and finds a nest filled with 3 polka dotted eggs one blue, one pink and one yellow*

Randy: WHAT THE JUICE? Where did these decorative eggs come from.

Howard: (sarcastic tone) Maybe a live vulture lived in your locker.

Randy: C'mon Howard I'm serious, and yet curious about these eggs.

Yellow Egg: (Giggles) he made a rhyme!

Randy: (gasp) did that just talk!?

*Eggs start to hatch*

Howard: THEIR HATCHING!

*the eggs appear to be three chubby baby tengus*

Randy: Woah! They look just like...

Howard: That bird demon from The Carp's Eye

Ham: Oh! You mean our mom, I heard she possessed you Howard but no big.

Howard: Oh it ok th...WAIT A MINUTE! How did you know my name!?

Randy: Yeah, and how did you know he was possessed by The Tengu.

Crackers: We'll allow me to explain, we are the three spawns of the bird demon who possessed Howard. I'm Crackers, leader of the group.

Cheese: (sarcastic tone)So she says, anyway I'm Cheese.

Ham: And I'm Ham! We also know that your the current ninja Randy.

Randy: YOU KNOW! IM THE NINJA!?

Cheese: Why of course silly, we know everything about you and Howard.

Howard: Including that Bathtub thing?

Ham: Yup! (Shivers with fear and disgust) I still get the shives.

Randy: So where did you guys come from and how did you get In my locker?

Crackers: We will explain it over lunch

At Lunch

Crackers: Do you guys know Princess Kittie by any chance?

Howard: Yup! She's daughter of CEO of McFist Industries... McFist.

Randy: He's also my and the ninja's worst enemy.

Howard: And Kittie also happens to be the girl of Cunningham's dreams.

Randy: (embarrassed) WHAT! No she isn't!

Crackers: Anyway her Aunt Staci sent us here.

Ham: She was a The Snow Ninjette before Kittie.

Cheese: And so we came to Norrisville be The Ninja and Ninjette's magical guardians.

Randy: Woah! But I thought The Ninja Nomicon was my magical guardian.

Crackers: oh it is, but we can talk.

Cheese: Also we can pull magical items out of our mouth...observe!

(Cheese pulls a Ninja Ring out of her mouth)

Cheese: Ta Da! A Ninja Ring!

Howard:...That explains why your so chubby.

*a blue and white book suddenly bursts through the doors, that happens to look just like the Nomicon but with a hair bow and eyes*.

Randy:(shocked and confused) is that what I think it is.

Crackers: Yup! our friend Neemicon!

Cheese: Hey Mimi! Wat up!

Mimi: Notin' much I thought of getting some exercise from Kittie's backpack.

Randy: Her Nomicon can talk!

Howard: Hmm! I'm starting this book, unlike your Nomicon Cunningham, this one has class!

Mimi: (blushes)

Ham: Hey look guys, here comes Kittie now!

Randy: (gasps)

(Buy u a drank- by TPain playing in the background)

*Kitty comes in with a smile, walking towards the Dancing Fish table with her lunch purse, and her light and white blonde hair shimmers upon her long flowing hair*

To be continued


	2. The Main Plan Man

**Back** **to the story**

Randy starts to stare at Kittie from a distance leaving Mimi with confusion. "Randy?, Randy! Mimi says. Then Crackers says " Cheese, hand me the taser. Suddenly Randy is out of trance, then Mimi asks "Randy why were you staring at the princess? Randy replies " We'll Little Mimi it's because, because um...becau. Then Howard interrupts "CUNNINGHAM LIKES KITTIE! Yeah I said it! "What! no I don't! Randy replies. Then Cheese says "Denial". "I'm not denying anything, besides she way out of my league" Randy said. Then Ham begins to do a ghetto laugh and says "Boy, she's like locked out of your league"! Then Crackers starts to get annoyed and says "Ham, knock it off before I knock you out. Then suddenly Ham stops laughing. Crackers turns to Randy and says "Look Randy, if you don't like-like Kittie that's fine, but you must be fussing over her about something. Randy explains "We'll Howard and I met Kittie about two weeks ago. Howard adds in " Next we figured out that she's McFists daughter aka The Ninja's arch enemies' daughter" Randy adds back in "Then we figured out that she's a ninja like me, but more feminine. Mimi asks softly "So what are you saying? Randy answers "I'm saying that I want to know more about Kittie. Crackers happily says "We'll look no further dude because you have five fabulous friends who are here to help". "That would be the absolute cheese, thanks guys". Randy says

At Randy's House

Cheese says "What you see before you Randy is Kittie's Diary, which holds all of her personal secrets." Crackers replies "Cheese, perhaps you don't know the meaning of the phrase *speaks in a loud voice* I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER! he didn't mean by her secrets. Cheese replies "Oh!, we'll forget that". Cheese throws the diary from the back, smashes through the window and hits the neighbor's head. Crackers says " What I think you should do Randy is that you should confront Kittie face to face, but as The Ninja". Randy questions "Why The Ninja? Ham answers in a serious tone "Randy, Kittie can easily forget somebody's name after two days, and to regain said memory will be a living nightmare...DONT TAKE THAT RISK! Mimi adds in " I know right, I'm lucky she remembers my name and I've been with her for fourteen years". Randy replies "Ok I see your point." "So ladies, where do we strike first?". Howard said. Crackers replies "We strike...THE MCFIST HOME". Then everybody goes DUN DUN DUN!

To be continued


	3. The Attemptable

We left off where Randy, Howard, and The Tengus break in The McFist home to see our fair princess.

Outside The McFist Building

"Sooooo, does anybody know how to get in Cheese asks. We could always break in, it worked in Rio Ham suggests. Crackers adds angrily,

"And we ended up in the honkin dog pound! Then Ham continues

"At least we escaped"! Mimi interrupts

"Or we can go through the air vent door" Howard adds

"Yeah we could do that".

So the 6 went inside and find a catwalk to walk on. Under them was a large room filled with 9 Robo-Apes playing poker.

"Since when do Robo-Apes play poker?" Ninja asks, Mimi answers

"Oh they always play poker every Thursday afternoon, they call it their "Super Happy Funtime". Howard asks

"Why? Mimi answers

"Dunno...(gasp) Shut Your Face! It's her! Kittie says happily

"Hi everyone! I made some brownies for your poker game!

Then all the Robo Apes cheered for HONKIN BROWNIES!

One of the Robo Apes comment "Princess you are very sweet, unlike your father you have a heart of gold". Howard comments

"Wow!...No one can be this nice, not even you Ninja. Ninja shocked

"What?! I am nice!

The Robo Apes leave, but Kittie stays and walks around the room while playing the new GravePuncher on her phone. Crackers points out

"Hey! She's playing Grave Puncher. Ham adds

"And I believe she's on level 45. Howard shocked

"LEVEL 45! No one has never gotten this far...not even Cunningham and he's beats me everytime. Mimi interrupts

"Uh guys Randy is making that face again, but this time with hearts floating around him.

Kittie accidentally drops her phone on the floor and picks up the phone and battery. Then The Ninja swoops down and picks up her lavender phone case.

"You dropped this".

"Thank you". Kittie walks away but she realizes something and turns around. The Ninja disappeared, not really the second Kittie walks away The Tengus pull him back up with his scarf accidentally leaving his Ninja Nomicon behind.

"Why did you do that?! I was about to talk to her. Crackers says

"She will find you as a stalker if we let you. Howard asks

"Uh Ninja look down. Ninja looks down and sees Kittie carrying his Nomicon

"Kittie has my Nomicon! Howard interrupts.

"Wait a minute this is perfect, remember when you had Kittie's barrette and you stopped at nothing to find her?

"Yeah?

"We'll this way since The Princess has the Nomicon she won't stop at nothing to find you. That way she'll know your The Ninja then I'll be an equal win win. Crackers adds

"Your just saying this because you want to get rid of The Nomicon do you.

"Is it that obvious? Howard blushes

The rest say "YES!


	4. Nomi Mommi

Back To The Story

The Next Day

"Any luck with Kittie"? Mimi asks

"Nope, all she's doing is playing mommie with the Nomicon" Howard replies.

*Kittie talking to Dancing Fish*

"Look guys I found a Nomicon"! Kittie happily says

"Awwww it's so cute"! Libbie comments

"It's cute as a button...literally" Morgan comments

*Dancing Fish continues to aww over The Nomicon*

"I'm sorry Randy I guess Kittie knowing the truth about you isn't meant to be". Crackers says

"It's ok, maybe it's best if I leave The Princess alone". Randy says

*Then Kittie walks past them saying*

"C'mon Nomicon lets go wipe your cover so I can take you to my special place."

"SPECIAL PLACE?...That's it!" Mimi says

"What's it?" Cheese asks

"Kittie happens to have a special place where she can hide from society...and Math tests *Mimi laughs suspiciously*.

"Great idea, We could get Kittie and The Ninja alone together there". Ham says

"So where is said hiding place"? Randy asks

*Lightning Strike**Showing Booray Swamp keep out sign*

"Ooooh". Randy awkwardly says

"Yeah I know pretty scary, but all thing are not what they appear". Mimi adds

"APPEAR! Theirs a psychotic Cajun trapper in there"! Howard says

"Yeah, Howard and I managed to escape with our lives". Randy adds

"*Sighs* Ok ok we'll meet back here at 7:00 pm, because I need to do some modifications here also I need a nap". Mimi says

(3 HOURS LATER)(The Tengus, Ninja, and Howard arrive)

"Oh good you guys are here, I just finished the entrance slide". Mimi says

"Wow how are you able to do that, you don't have any hands". Ninja says

"Hey when your an 800 year old book of secrets you have to be very handy". Mimi replies

"So we just slide down"? Crackers ask

"You do but it starts go get confus...Hey we're did everybody go

(Everybody went down the slide)

"Wait for me"! Mimi continues

(In the Slide)

"THIS IS SO HONKIN' FUN"! Howard shouts happily

"I KNOW RIGHT"! Ninja also shouts happily

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee"!, The Tengus and Mimi say

(The guy reached the end of the ride and out a pipe)

"Wow Wee, what is this place"?! Ham asks

(A giant area filled with little houses, there's Christmas lights and Chinese lanterns hanging throughout the trees, and little swamp animals playing with others)

"What you see here is the safest and less hostile part of Booray's Swamp". Mimi explains

"It's beautiful, did you make this as we'll? Cheese asks

"Actually no, Kittie did, she felt so bad for the other animals for not having their own homes so she build little houses for them". Mimi says

"Wow!...who knew your sworn enemy's daughter had such a heart of gold". Howard comments

"So where do we find Kittie from here? Ham asks

"Just follow me through the bridge". Mimi says

(So they walk through the bridge)

"This is all very nice, Kittie must be the sweetest ninja ever". Crackers compliments

"A Princess, McFist's Daughter, Have a few laughs". Ninja sasses

"Oh c'mon Ninja you and Kittie are equally sweet and possess a heart of gold". Crackers says

"*Howard laughs*define sweet".

"Hey at least I'm polite with people"! Ninja says

(Suddenly there's a white noise everybody stops)

"Alright, who forgot to go when we left"?! Crackers says irritatedly

(Then Howard and Ham share a guilty smile)

" It's not them Crackers it's coming from that waterfall...Shut your faces, here she comes"! Ham says

(Behind the waterfall shows a silhouette of Kittie in her ninja outfit)

"Wow, your right Ninja she is out of your league". Howard says

(Then silhouette Kittie took off her mask and lusciously unbraided her beautiful long hair)

"OK, Know she's DEFINITELY out of your league...Ninja?...Ninja"! Howard says

(Ninja heads towards Kittie)

"Uh Crackers"! Howard says

"Not now Howard". Crackers says

"The Ninja". Howard says

"I know Howard were here because of him". Crackers continues

"No, I mean said Ninja is going after said PRINCESS"!

(Crackers turns her head and sees The Ninja really going after Kittie. So she flies towards him and grabs him by the scarf)

"*Screams* NINJA WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

"I'm going to give a shout out to Kittie". Ninja explains

"Well allow me to shout at YOU first!" Crackers says

"Relax Crackers I'll make sure I won't scare her away, I promise". Ninja says

"Ugh, ok, ok but if she runs off I won't say I told you so. Crackers says

(Ninja goes in the hiding place and sees Kittie humming while making a flower crown)

"There you go Nomi"! Kittie says happily

(Unfortunately The Nomicon vibrated causing the flower crown to come apart)

"Aw c'mon Nomi there's gotta be a flower that goes with your cover". Kittie says

*Nomicon vibrates*

"Oh there is, tell me"! Kittie says

(As The Nomicon vibrates Kittie looks for said flower in her basket)

(The Ninja stand behind her looking gazed and confused)

(Kittie finishes the flower crown and puts it on the Nomicon)

"Ooh you look cute, and you got good taste"! Kittie says happily

(She grabs the Nomicon, lies on her back and plays with it, suddenly The ninja says)

"Why hello princess"

(She screamed and quickly got up in fright)

To be continued


End file.
